No llores, mamá
by SanaNGU
Summary: Lucius ha sido apresado en Azkaban y Draco es incapaz de conciliar el sueño por ello. Descubre con sorpresa que su madre tampoco puede dormir esa noche…


¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Vengo con un nuevo One-Shot. Esta vez es una pequeña historia sobre Draco y Narcisa... Nada romántico, no os preocupéis xD Sólo hay relación madre/hijo. Es una escena inventada que sucede entre el 5º y el 6º libro.

No hay ninguna advertencia ni ningún Spoiler ^^

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y lugares son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, solo la historia es de mi invención.

¡Espero que la disfrutéis!

* * *

><p><strong>~ "NO LLORES, MAMÁ…" ~<strong>

Madrugada del 10 de Julio de 1996. La noche había traído consigo una temperatura agradable en comparación con el bochornoso calor que había hecho durante el día. La luna llena iluminaba una imponente mansión situada al sur de Inglaterra, más concretamente en Wiltshire: La Mansión Malfoy.

La blanca luz de la luna teñía de plateado los jardines y estanques que rodeaban la casa dándoles un aspecto fantasmal. Un suave viento veraniego agitaba los arbustos y árboles dando una curiosa sensación de frescura. Una ráfaga de viento especialmente fuerte agitó la flora del jardín y también alborotó los rubios cabellos de un muchacho de 16 años asomado al balcón de su habitación.

Draco Malfoy se paso una mano por el cabello para acomodarlo inútilmente pues otra ráfaga volvió a alborotárselo. Su madre siempre le insistía en que se cortase un poco el cabello pero a él eso no le hacía ninguna gracia. Hacía tiempo que a Draco le gustaba llevar el cabello levemente largo (aunque no excesivo) y caído por los ojos de ese color gris tan peculiar. Se veía mejor que con todo el cabello engominado como le obligaba a llevarlo su padre en sus primeros años en Hogwarts.

Draco sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho. _Su padre_.

El chico suspiró y apoyó ambos brazos en la barandilla del balcón. Esa era la razón de que él estuviese despierto a las doce y media de la madrugada sin poder pegar ojo. O, para ser más exactos, la razón de que llevase días sin poder dormir de un tirón… Su padre. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? ¿Estarían torturándole los dementores en la prisión de Azkaban? ¿Estaría acordándose de él en ese instante?

Draco apretó los puños inconscientemente hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Toda la culpa era de Potter. De él y de su maldito orgullo, de querer ser siempre mejor que los demás, siempre queriendo llamar la atención aunque fuera a costa de destrozar las vidas ajenas. Ese maldito Potter y sus amigos eran los culpables de su sufrimiento. Los culpables de que su padre estuviese encerrado en la prisión de Azkaban rodeado de dementores tras haber sido descubierto en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia cumpliendo las órdenes de Voldemort. Harry Potter era el culpable de todo.

Draco empezó a notar un dolor agudo en las palmas de las manos y dejó de apretar los puños. Se las examinó y vio que había estado a punto de hacerse sangre. Un suspiro se escapó de los finos labios del joven. Culpar a Potter del encarcelamiento de su padre le hacía sentir mejor, pero no lograba eliminar la horrible presión que sentía en el pecho. Quería que su padre volviese a casa, quería tenerlo junto a él. Puede que no le tratase demasiado bien y que fuera muy duro a veces, pero era su padre y lo amaba como tal.

Draco se avergonzó de sus propios pensamientos. Se le antojaron infantiles. Él mismo se sentía como un niño pequeño que quiere ver a su padre y llora cuando no lo tiene cerca. Se sentía como un estúpido. Estaba a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad y él se comportaba como un crío de once años. No era más que un tonto.

El rubio bufó y apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Sólo era un niño. Un niño de 16 años que echaba de menos el cariño del padre que le habían arrebatado.

Se sentía increíblemente solo. No es que antes su padre le hiciese demasiado caso, o se preocupase por sus cosas, pero ahora no podía hacerlo ni aunque quisiese. "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" dice el refrán y tiene toda la razón del mundo. Jamás se le ocurrió pensar que llegaría a perder a su padre. Parecía que iba a estar siempre junto a él. Que siempre iba a apoyarle, aunque fuese sólo con su sólida presencia. Que jamás iba a abandonarle.

Una nueva luz proveniente de la casa iluminó los jardines y también parte del balcón donde se encontraba Draco. El chico se inclinó sobre la barandilla y descubrió que la luz provenía del salón. Esto le extrañó bastante. ¿Qué diantres hacía su madre levantada a esas horas?

Draco se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en su habitación cerrando la puerta del balcón tras él.

La luz de la lámpara de la mesilla de noche estaba encendida, y la cama donde dormía, abierta. Había estado mucho rato dando vueltas sobre la cama sin poder dormir y al final se había levantado al balcón para tomar el aire.

El rubio cruzó su amplia habitación y salió al pasillo. Tras recorrerlo, bajó las grandes escaleras que conducían al vestíbulo. Mientras descendía, distinguió la luz encendida del salón por un resquicio de la puerta entreabierta. El joven Malfoy se preguntó de nuevo que estaría haciendo su madre despierta tan tarde.

Draco apoyó las blancas manos sobre la gruesa puerta doble de roble y la empujó con suavidad. Apenas asomó la cabeza unos centímetros.

La chimenea del salón estaba encendida y la crepitante luz de la hoguera iluminaba a Narcisa Malfoy sentada en camisón sobre un gran sofá, frente a las llamas.

El rostro de la mujer estaba blanco como la nieve e increíblemente serio. Casi parecía ser un busto de mármol más que una persona humana. Las llamas de la hoguera iluminaron los brillantes ojos azules de la mujer y también las miles de gotas saladas que los inundaban. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro sin que ella se inmutase por ello. Casi no parecía importarle.

Draco sintió como el pulso se le aceleraba. Por un momento pensó en marcharse y hacer como si no hubiera visto nada pero no podía hacerlo. No podía hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Empujó la puerta con suavidad y entró en la estancia. Su madre ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de ello. Reuniendo todo el valor que poseía, Draco separó sus labios y musitó con voz queda:

–Mamá.

La mujer dio un respingo y giró la cabeza sobresaltada. Se quedó totalmente helada al ver a su hijo junto a ella.

–¡Draco! Hijo, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? –De pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y se las secó intentando sonreír–. ¿No puedes dormir?

–¿Qué te pasa? –Inquirió su hijo a su vez sin saber exactamente qué tono de voz emplear–. ¿Por qué lloras?

Narcisa sonrió con tristeza y negó con la cabeza mientras su labio inferior temblaba sospechosamente.

–No pasa nada, cariño –musitó la mujer secándose las lágrimas con la manga del camisón–. Son cosas de mayores…

–¡Mamá! –protestó él dándole a entender que podía contarle lo que fuera. El chico se acercó a su madre y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá, junto a ella.

–Perdona, cielo –sonrió su madre–. A veces olvido que ya no eres ningún niño. Pero no es nada, no te preocupes.

–Es por papá, ¿verdad? –declaró Draco con voz queda.

Su madre cerró los ojos dejando escapar dos gruesas lágrimas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, rompiendo a llorar con desconsuelo. Un llanto desesperado que rompía el corazón.

Draco se sentía fatal, como no recordaba haberse sentido nunca. No soportaba ver llorar a su madre. Se sentía increíblemente impotente. Ella siempre había aparentado ser dura e inquebrantable, pero en ese momento parecía débil y frágil. El rubio tragó saliva y rodeó con un brazo los hombros de su madre.

–Mamá, no llores –Draco se sorprendió al notar que su voz estaba levemente temblorosa–. Por favor.

La mujer trató de hacer caso a su hijo y se secó las lágrimas con la palma de las manos, respirando hondo para calmarse. Después miró al adolescente con una temblorosa sonrisa en los labios.

–Perdona, tesoro, no quería ponerme así.

–No pasa nada –Draco dudó un momento y después bajó del reposabrazos y se sentó a su lado en el sofá–. Yo también… le echo de menos.

–Oh, Draco –su madre le abrazó con fuerza. Los ojos de Draco se humedecieron involuntariamente al sentir a su madre temblar de esa manera.

–Mamá –musitó Draco contra su hombro–, todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás.

–Por supuesto que sí –asintió su madre separándose de él y acariciándole el rostro–. No tengo ninguna duda. Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no eches en falta a tu padre, cariño.

Draco asintió con la cabeza parpadeando para evitar la salida de las lágrimas.

–Mi niño –susurró Narcisa apretando a su hijo contra su pecho y acariciándole el rubio cabello.

–Todo es culpa del Señor Tenebroso –murmuró Draco aferrándose a ella, ya sin poder contener los sollozos–. Si no le hubiera enviado a esa misión, papá estaría aquí. Y Potter también es culpable.

Narcisa besó la parte superior de la cabeza de su hijo sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

–No es culpa de nadie, Draco. Las cosas han salido así y de nada sirve lamentarse –el joven se separó de su madre sorbiéndose la nariz–. Con un poco de suerte tu padre volverá pronto a casa. Pero hasta entonces tenemos que ser fuertes ¿entendido?

Draco asintió con la cabeza, dedicando una tímida sonrisa a su madre. Su pecho se convulsionaba por los sollozos aguantados.

–Venga, alegremos las caras –sonrió Narcisa poniéndose en pie–. Vamos a preparar unas buenas tazas de chocolate caliente. De pequeño te encantaba ¿te acuerdas?

–Oh, mamá –sonrió Draco a regañadientes, poniéndose en pie y siguiendo a su madre a la cocina.

Narcisa preparó dos sendas tazas de chocolate, y madre e hijo se sentaron uno junto al otro en la amplia mesa de la cocina.

–Bueno, cariño, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos tú y yo a solas –empezó su madre removiendo su chocolate y sin borrar una simpática sonrisa de los labios–. ¿Qué tal te va con las chicas? ¿Ya tienes novia?

–Mamá, menuda pregunta –se quejó Draco dándole un sorbo a su chocolate para evitar tener que contestar–. Esas cosas no se cuentan…

–¿Cómo que no? Soy tu madre y tengo derecho a saberlo todo de ti –Draco rodó los ojos, divertido–. Había una chica… ¿Cómo era…? ¿Pansa…Pinsa…?

–Pansy –la corrigió su hijo con una risotada.

–¡Eso es, Pansy! ¿Cómo te va con ella?

–Pues me va bien –contestó Draco con sorna ante repentina curiosidad de su madre.

–Mmm… ¿Sólo bien? ¿No sois novios?

–Pues no… Pero es mi mejor amiga, eso sí –confesó encogiéndose de hombros con timidez.

–Pues que pena –protestó Narcisa fingiendo tristeza–. Cuando vino a cenar a casa hace un par de años se notaba que estaba loquita por ti.

–Y lo está –corroboró Draco sin poder evitar reír entre dientes–. Todo el mundo lo comenta.

–¿A qué esperas entonces? ¡Lánzate a por ella como un buen Malfoy! –lo alentó la mujer con alegría.

Antes de que su hijo pudiera protestar se oyó el timbre de la puerta. Ambos se miraron extrañados y Narcisa comprobó el reloj de pared.

–¿Quién puede ser a las dos de la madrugada? Voy a abrir, espérame aquí.

Narcisa salió al vestíbulo y Draco aguardó sentado en la mesa con la taza de chocolate, aún caliente, en las manos. El chico se preguntó mentalmente quién podría ser, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar pensar en el buen rato que estaban pasando su madre y él. Hacía años que no charlaban de forma tan alegre y despreocupada. De hecho pensó que era la primera vez que se tomaban un chocolate y hablaban de sus cosas, a excepción de cuando era muy pequeño y aún no iba a Hogwarts. Con su padre nunca había hecho nada parecido y en ese momento lamentó no haberlo hecho.

Oyó cerrarse la puerta de entrada y al momento su madre apareció en el umbral de la cocina seguida de una mujer vestida con una larga túnica negra y con el cabello negro muy largo y rizado.

–Hola, sobrino –saludó Bellatrix Lestrange acercándose a él con una permanente sonrisa sarcástica en sus finos labios–. Vaya, que bonita estampa familiar… Madre e hijo tomándose un chocolate y hablando de sus cosas… ¡Me encanta!

–¿Quieres un poco de chocolate, Bella? –ofreció Narcisa tomándole la capa negra a su hermana y colgándola en un pequeño perchero.

–Mmm… de acuerdo. Pero no me quedaré mucho tiempo, Cissy. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Sólo he venido para hablar un momento con mi sobrino –dijo Bellatrix aceptando la taza de chocolate de su hermana y sentándose frente a Draco–. Verás Draco, he hablado con el Señor Oscuro y me ha dicho que está ansioso por verte y por tener unas palabras contigo…

–¿Qué? –Draco se había quedado, literalmente, con la boca abierta–. Pero… ¿Por qué quiere verme? No lo entiendo…

–Al parecer va a empezar a poner a prueba tu fidelidad hacia él –explicó la mortífaga con una cruel sonrisa en los labios–. Debes ir a verle dentro de dos días… y tu madre debe acompañarte.

–Bella, ¿tú sabes de qué se trata? –inquirió Narcisa observando preocupada a su hermana.

–Por supuesto –contestó Bellatrix con orgullo–. Soy una de las pocas personas a las que se lo ha contado. Créeme que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte… Te encantará lo que el Señor Oscuro te tiene preparado, Draco.

El chico asintió con la cabeza intentando fingir tranquilidad, pero por dentro su corazón latía con violencia contra sus costillas.

–Vete a la cama, cariño –dijo Narcisa besando la frente de su hijo. Bella sonrió burlona ante ese gesto–. Ya es muy tarde. Buenas noches.

–Hasta mañana, mamá. Hasta mañana, Tía Bellatrix.

–Hasta mañana, Draquito –dijo su tía sonriendo tontamente, como si le diese las buenas noches a un niño pequeño–. Que duermas bien.

Draco salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Estaba realmente agotado pero pensó que no iba a ser capaz de dormirse. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que querría de él el Señor Oscuro. Abajo se oían las voces amortiguadas de su madre y de su tía hablando en voz baja.

Draco se metió en la cama y apagó la luz pensando en lo mucho que deseaba en ese momento que su padre estuviese junto a él. Recordaba claramente las lágrimas derramadas por su madre y un escalofrío de rabia le recorrió el cuerpo. Las personas que habían hecho sufrir de esa manera a su madre lo pagarían muy caro. Se arrepentirían de lo que habían hecho.

Él se iba a encargar de que así fuera.

FIN

* * *

><p>Después ya sabéis lo que ocurre: Voldemort le encarga la misión de asesinar a Dumbledore, le graba la Marca Tenebrosa etc.…<p>

Espero de corazón que os haya gustado :D

Tanto si lo ha hecho como si no dejadme un comentario para saber vuestra opinión, me interesa mucho :)

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
